1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling system images and more particularly to dynamically resizing information handling system images.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to provide on-line stores with the capability to custom configure and order a particular system. Known on-line stores offer customers the ability to select and price key system options, the ability to include multiple systems on a single order, and the ability to provide information necessary for the placement of a standard system order.
It is known to provide the capability to self-select system options and then price the options provided via an on-line configurator. This configurator enables customer selection of key, system-defining components from a display of available system options for a chosen system. The capability to include multiple items in a single order is afforded by the presence of a “shopping cart”, where the shopping cart represents an equivalent to the traditional shopping cart. The shopping cart enables customers to group disparate systems together as an order, as well as specify a quantity for each individual system to be included on the order. Furthermore, the capability to provide customer-specific information required for the placement of a standard order is provided via an on-line “checkout”, the checkout including essentially a form for facilitating the capture of requested and required information. The checkout form includes simple logic rules to assure entry of the required fields.
On-line stores are an example of a system that presents images to a customer, e.g., during the process of ordering or configuring a product. Often a particular image may be presented as different sized images in various locations within the on-line store. So for example, one size of a particular image may be presented in one part of the on-line store while a different size of the particular image may be presented in another part of the online store. In known systems, each of these different sizes of the particular image are stored as separate files which are accessed by the on-line store. This can present an issue as certain applications can use many images where each of the images include many sizes all of which are stored for access by the application. Thus, the size of the storage can grow to be quite large. Also, management of all of the different sizes of a particular image can be challenging. For example, when a particular image is updated, each of the different sizes of the updated image should also be updated. Also, creating each of the different sizes for many images can be very time intensive, which can in turn slow down release of a new version of the application which is accessing the images.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system for dynamically resizing images when multiple sizes of a particular image are needed by an application.